Another Author's Anarchy
by Somizura
Summary: Once again, an Author shows superiority in a fanfic. And again, chaos occurs. It's rather inevitable. A companion piece in a sense to An Author's Anarchy. My brother wrote this one


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the car, nor Daisy's other weapons. I do own a shiny penny though. Enjoy~

* * *

"TRIN-" Sora, Goofy and Donald began. POOF

"Gawsh, where do you think Sora went?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Who knows? He's probably off to find his friends. And here of all places!" Donald said, staring at the chest behind the gates.

"We already found them…" Goofy began, but, POOF

NEWSFLASH

"Everyone is disappearing, with a poofing sound. This is likely the work of an aut-"the reporter began, but POOF

END NEWSFLASH

"Wow, that was a short newsflash," Minny commented.

"Forget that! Since when did we have a TV?" Daisy asked?

"Beats me. It sure is fun though," Minny replied. "Hey, what time period are we in anyway? Hollow Bastion's quite advanced, yet Beast's castle…" A POOF interrupted what could have been a long and intensive conversation.

AT THE COMPUTER

"This isn't fast enough!" the author whined. "I'm working as fast as I can!" his partner in crime said. "Then I'll activate the MEGA-POOF," the author said, smashing a button. The TV emitted a loud poofing noise. "I'M DEAF!" the author cried. "I'll retype that."

"This isn't fast enough!" the author whined. "I'm working as fast as I can!" his partner in crime said. "Then I'll activate the MEGA-POOF," the author said, "Mute the TV first though." He smashed the button now. "Much better."

"IS EVERYONE HERE? Oh wait, the lights are off," a voice says. Click The lights turned on.

Chaos ensued. "HEY! HEARTLESS! KILL!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Meanwhile, a certain gorilla (The one in the cut scene in Deep Jungle with the keyhole) crept up behind the group. "Gack!" Donald cried, "Daisy will kill me if she finds him!"

Daisy then popped up, saw the little gorilla doing naughty things to Donald, and everyone grew quiet.

Daisy uses Ultimate Hammer of Pwning

Donald takes 99999 damage. Donald dies

Daisy resurrects Donald. Daisy uses Ultima Slap.

Donald takes 99999 damage. Donald dies.

Daisy resurrects Donald. Daisy hijacks a car and runs him over

Donald takes 99999 damage. Donald dies.

Author uses This Could Take a Long Time. The scene skips 5 hours.

Finally, Daisy's revives run out and Donald simply dies, ending the torture.

The heartless were all dead after everyone grew bored of the fight. Axel then popped up.

"Hey, didn't I kill you in both KH I and KH:CoM?" Sora asked

"Yeah, and didn't you kill yourself in a kamikaze attack in KH II?" Donald continued.

"Well you see, I, like many bosses, was Soulstoned. And besides, I'm a NPC, so I respawn every 5 minutes."

Roxas, hearing this, added "Sora you came back many more times. HOLY , your deaths chart says 'Lost Count After 5,000,000,000.' How the did you die that much?

"Well…" Sora started.

FLASHBACK

Sora- Oooh, PERTY!

Mulan (Ping)- SORA! NOOOOOOOO! Does Matrix

Sora- -Pokes firecrackers- AHHHHH! -Is blasted into space, towards The End of the World, passes through the save spot-

Darkside- Erf? Mauls Sora

END FLASHBACK

"So Darkside killed you, then kept killing you?" everyone asked. "Fine, I guess I kinda sorta died in 1AW a couple hundred times while trying to get Cheer." Sora said. "How'd you die there? It's physically impossible" Donald asked.

FLASHBACK

Sora- -Kills all the bees-

Pooh- Thank you!

Sora- Hold on, there's one more -uses Strike Raid on a bee, and also manages to pop Pooh's balloon-

Pooh- WHY YOU LITTLE SOB! -Kills Sora, then waits for him at the save point-

END FLASHBACK

"Sora, that's just pathetic," Sephiroth said laughing, "Losing to a little, yellow bear!" Pooh walked over, then PWNed him in 1 hit. Yes, all 18,000 HP.

"Pssst, remind me to never EVER get on Pooh's nerves," Cloud whispered nervously to Donald.

* * *

A/N: And that was "Another Author's Anarchy". It was written by my brother, so I take no credit... please review! Reviews do make the world go round!


End file.
